


Summertime

by painted_pictures



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, M/M, some shit i wrote at one am, why the fuck am i kinda proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: late-night concerts, nostalgia, and rough kisses





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is but i hope you enjoy it i was half asleep when i wrote this and i’m kinda proud of it somehow?  
> there’s also a small part that can be taken as rikey, i didnt mean it like that but if you take it as rikey then i mean you do you

“ _When the lights go out, would you take me with you?_ ”

 

Words flowed out of Gerard, like a waterfall pouring into a river. The lyrics matched his mood, sad and almost regretful, yet hopeful. It took all his strength not to cry, to not just let the tears fall. He wanted to curl up and let out all his frustrations, all his sadness. But he couldn’t. Not now.

 

He missed it, missed the Bullets and Revenge eras. He wanted to go back, have black hair and smudged eyeliner and get to sing the rock music he’d grown to love.

 

Most of all, he missed Frank.

 

It wasn’t like Frank had left the band, no. He was still there, playing guitar like a badass. But Gerard missed their make-out sessions onstage, missed their flirting and suggestive lines behind closed doors. It wasn’t like that anymore. Both were married, both had kids, and they had grown up more. They weren’t part of that shitty “emo” band anymore, they weren’t a popular 2005 topic on MySpace. Their old fans didn’t really like their new music, and the concerts didn’t have the same feel.

 

Things had changed.

 

“ _You can write it on your arm, you can run away with me. Anytime you want’_ ”

 

A wave of nostalgia washed over Gerard as he finally finished the song, earning an enthusiastic applause from the audience. It was the last song for the night, which Gerard appreciated. He didn’t think he could do any more.

 

★

 

They decided to stay the night at a shitty-looking motel. Gerard walked slowly up the stairs, trailing behind. He didn’t notice Frank stopping and waiting for him to catch up until he heard his voice right next to him.

“You okay?”

 

Gerard blinked wearily and nodded. “Just tired.”

 

Frank said nothing, only stared at his feet.

 

They had decided to get two rooms, so Mikey and Ray said their goodnights before disappearing into room 213. Glancing at each other, Frank and Gerard were left on their own. They stepped into their room, hit instantly with the strong scent of alcohol. Gerard hated this place already.

 

Frank sat down on one of the two beds, looking up at the other man and gesturing to the space beside him. “Sit.”

 

Gerard obeyed, giving Frank a curious look.

 

Frank took a deep breath. “Look. I know our ‘stage gay’ shit is long gone. You know that. But dammit, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t at least somewhat still into you. I get we’re both married. We have kids. But I guess we’ve both been hit by nostalgia tonight, huh? I saw you earlier, trying not to cry.”

 

Gerard was surprised, but although it wasn’t entirely pleasant, it wasn’t in a bad way.

He looked away.

 

Frank tilted his head slightly. “C’mon. I miss the things we used to do and I know you do too. I’m not asking for a blowjob- god no. But a kiss, maybe? If you’re up to it. . . .” His voice trailed off.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Gerard sighed. Frank looked taken aback, until the red-haired male grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, pressing their lips together. Frank made a strange strangled noise at first, but then relaxed. It felt almost just like old times.

 

“ _I would even wait all night, or until my heart explodes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it uwu  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
